Reckoning: Sasuke's Revenge
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: In a world of elves, dwarfs, dragons, and various other species, an evil being named Orochimaru wages war to destroy the human race. After being dipped in the Well of Souls, Sasuke Uchiha, a soldier who died fighting Orochimaru's forces is resurrected to exact revenge. With the help of the various Naruto characters, he will get his revenge, Rated M: language, violence & later


**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Reckoning (the video game)**

**Chapter 1 – Resurrection**

In the second age, a long time ago, a time when great giants roamed the world, master blacksmith Dwarves ruled the mountains, majestic elves prowled the forests, and fierce dragons ruled the skies, humans existed peacefully with all races.

But behind the curtain, dark forces waged an unholy war to destroy the human race.

The leader of this campaign was a dark elf by the name of Orochimaru who hates humans and thinks the other races should rule.

He enlisted an unholy army of orcs, trolls, dark elves, and various others species.

The war went on for many years, before a breakthrough thanks to the advanced scientific minds of the gnomes coupled with the powerful magic a group of elves controlled brought forth a possible way for resurrection to occur.

They didn't know it yet, but their first success would be a single human whose destiny was his to control.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha, a Caucasian, six-foot three, male orphaned soldier from the capital city of Konoha who died on the battlefield against Orochimaru's forces.

Sasuke's body was brought in as a test subject for the Well of Souls, he was hung from cuffs attached to his forearms, and dipped in the well.

None of the gnomes knew it yet, but the well worked, and Sasuke would soon be resurrected, as something even more powerful.

A few days later, two of the gnomes were moving Sasuke's body to be dumped.

"When did this one come in?" Coroner Assistant David Stevens said as he walked beside Coroner Mark Landau.

"A few days ago," Coroner Mark said, "Dipped in the well, but didn't return to life."

Coroner Assistant David pulled the tarp off of Sasuke, and saw he was perfectly normal, like he had just died yesterday, "He's in perfect condition," David said, "Unlike the others."

"Don't get sympathetic with the corpses," Coroner Mark said, "His name was Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-four, unmarried, no children."

"We dumping him with the others?" Coroner Assistant David asked.

"What do you think?" Mark asked.

Coroner Assistant David opened the chute to dispose of the body, and Coroner Mark dumped Sasuke down the chute.

After one day, Sasuke awoke in a jolt, the last thing he remembered was being on the battlefield fighting the dark elves, and an arrow struck him in the chest.

Sasuke looked down, and pulled the tattered shirt he was wearing downwards so he could see the scar on his chest, it was reduced to a small mark in the center of his sternum.

Sasuke eventually calmed down, and soon came to grips with where he was, he was sitting on top of a pile of corpses, humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and maybe a giant or two.

Sasuke fell forward off the pile, and scrambled backward, "Holy fucking shit!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke stood up, and looked down at what he was wearing, he was wearing a disgusting, dirty, tattered tee-shirt with a pair of muddy brown pants, and no boots, not even shoes. His armor was gone, his sword was gone, he reached up to his hair, it was completely encrusted in dirt, dried mud, and blood, so was his hands and face.

"What the fuck is going on here," Sasuke asked himself before looking around, and found himself in a cave, he eventually saw a tunnel heading toward a breeze that was coming into the cave.

Walked up to the opening, and soon found a small candle that was providing light to a small letter, Sasuke picked it up, and read it, "The experiment is proceeding," Sasuke read, "Every last subject dipped in the Well of Souls have passed on. We did get one subject though that was very well preserved, Sasuke Uchiha who died on the fields fighting Orochimaru's forces. Maybe throwing him down the chute was a mistake."

"Well of Souls," Sasuke asked himself as he looked away from the paper, "This could be dangerous," Sasuke set the paper on fire, and watched it disappear in his hand. He then walked away, his feet leaving imprints in the mud.

Sasuke walked for a few seconds, but then he heard several voices that belonged to dark elves, and several other frightened voices that belonged to gnomes.

Sasuke peaked out from behind the cover of some rocks, and saw a single dark elf standing over Coroner Assistant David holding a black-metal sword.

Sasuke jumped down, and snuck up behind the elf, Coroner Assistant David saw Sasuke, and looked at him.

The elf turned around, and swung at Sasuke with his sword, Sasuke ducked under the slash, and using his training, knocked the sword out of the elf's hand.

The elf stumbled backwards, Sasuke then grabbed the man around the waist, and tackled him into the wall before delivering a right-hand punch to the side of the elf's face, sending the elf stumbling sideways. The elf swung back at Sasuke, landing a blow to his right shoulder.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, and struck the stance he was taught in basic training, his left hand out forward enclosed in a fist, his right hand held open in front of his chest, his legs spread out, and bent.

"I know that stance," the dark elf said, "You were trained by the Alliance."

"And you were trained by that murderous fuck Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Nobody talks about the Snake King like that," the dark elf exclaimed before charging.

The dark elf came within arm's length, Sasuke charged forward with his hand held flat, and nailed the dark elf right in the throat, the dark elf grabbed his throat, gasping for air, and as he did, Sasuke placed his foot underneath the dark elf's sword, and kicked it up into his hand.

Sasuke brought the sword backwards behind his head, and threw it as hard as he could at the elf, nailing him square in the chest.

Coroner Assistant David looked on in shock as Sasuke looked at his hands, "How the hell did I do that?" Sasuke asked himself.

"How'd you do that," David asked as he walked up to Sasuke.

"I'm asking that myself," Sasuke said as he looked down at the gnome.

"Wait a minute," David said, "I saw you a few days ago, you were dead."

"I know," Sasuke said, "I don't know what happened."

"The Well of Souls," David said, "It must have brought your spirit back to you."

Sasuke pulled the sword out of the dark elf's chest, the swords dark elves used were their interpretation of the Greco Roman Falcata short sword that was made out of a special brand of black metal only found in the dark elves' home kingdom of the Black-Canyon, it's got the same strength as steel, but because it has no metallic sheen, it's actually very stealthy.

"Who's your boss?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Professor Rock Lee," David said, "He's a human."

"Take me to him." Sasuke said.

David reached down to the dark elf's belt, and pulled out a Gurkha Kukri (a knife with a bend that faces away from the user), the Kukri is a knife, but it looked like a sword in David's hand.

"Follow me," Sasuke said as he pulled the dark elf's socks, boots, and armor off, and put it on himself.

Sasuke then removed the old, sticking mud-encrusted shirt, revealing the six tightly drawn abs of his stomach, he then attached the dark elf's black armor to his leg, and then attached the chest-plate, arm plates, and pauldrons (shoulder guards).

Sasuke and David followed the sound of battle to the scene of a sword fight between several gnomes, and several dark elves.

Sasuke jumped down, drawing the attention of several dark elves, "A human wearing the armor of one of our own," one of the dark elves said, "Kill him, and mold that armor onto his skin!"

One of the charged at Sasuke who deflected the dark elf's swing, and came in with an upwards swing, the blade severed the dark elf's arm completely.

As another charged, Sasuke kicked the other dark elf's sword up into his hand, and swung it at the elf's head, breaking through the iron of the elf's cap, and embedding the blade into the dark elf's skull.

Sasuke released the blade, and let the elf fall backwards, completely dead.

Sasuke then blocked another incoming swing, and then hit the pommel (the area of the grip that rests on the bottom of the grip) against the dark elf's temple, and then shoved him in the way of another dark elf, skewering him on his sword.

Sasuke then came in high with the sword, and sliced the top half of the dark elf's head clean off.

The final dark elf charged at Sasuke who raised his blade to strike, that was right before the Kukri David was holding flew directly into the side of the dark elf's neck.

Sasuke looked sideways at David, and nodded before pulling the knife out of the dark elf's neck, and handing it back to David, "Nice move," Sasuke said as he moved over to several of the gnomes, "You alright," Sasuke extended his hand to the gnome.

"I'm fine," the gnome said as he stood up, "I can't believe I'm looking at a dead man, then again, I'm seeing elves in glowing armor so nothing today should shock me."

"Glowing armor?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the gnome said, "It was one-piece set of steel-plated armor worn by a five foot one female elf with pink hair, leather boots, and iron gloves."

"Five-foot one elf with pink hair," Sasuke asked, "Was she wearing a red scarf?"

"Yes," the gnome said, "She told us to give you this," the gnome handed Sasuke a small chain that had a ring attached to it, "Sakura," he thought.

Sasuke looked in the direction the other gnomes were running, "Is that the way to your boss Lee?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the gnome said as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Take me to him, I'll keep you safe," Sasuke said as he walked off, following the gnomes.

The gnomes led Sasuke down the cave, and eventually to a large area that had a large green pool with a few corpses hanging by their wrists from handcuffs attached to chains that were attached to the ceiling.

"This the Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," David said, "You were dipped into the water, and a few days later, revived."

"Lee's that way?" Sasuke asked as he looked towards a large metal door.

"Yep," David said, "We'll stay here, and guard the well."

Sasuke walked up to the door, and pushed it open, Lee turned, and saw his greatest creation – a human returned from the dead.

"I don't believe it," Lee exclaimed as he walked up to Sasuke, "A living human returned from the dead!"

"I guess I have you to thank," Sasuke said as he slapped Lee on the shoulder, "There was a female elf that came through her a few days ago. About five foot one, pink hair, had ears with a slightly sharper elfish point."

"Ah Sakura," Lee said, "She was the one that brought you here. She told me to tell you to come find her if she wakes up."

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"She said she'll find you," Lee said, "A few miles from this mountain is a town, she said she'll find you there."

"I must get there," Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Before you go there's something I have to tell you," Lee said, "It seems that tattoo on your arm should be doctored."

Sasuke looked down at his arm, a few days ago on the battle field his arm was completely clean, now there was a tribal tattoo that ran all the way around his arm from his wrist up to his elbow.

As he was about to leave, David came running in, "Lee," he exclaimed, "They've broken through! They're coming!"

David then spat blood as he was skewered on a large arrow.

"Run," Lee exclaimed, "You need to survive. I can't save the Well, but I hope that I can save the Well's one true success."

Lee grabbed his Italian-style mace, and charged at the dark elves, getting one of them across the face, and snapping his neck.

Lee was wearing leather armor so it wouldn't be much protection against the dark elves falcatas.

As soon as Lee smashed that dark elf's skull, he ran passed the dark elves.

Sasuke then took to his heels and ran.

He arrived at a small squad of dark elves with a mountain troll.

A mountain troll, a large twelve-foot troll dressed in only a loincloth and a steel helmet.

The troll roared, and charged, Sasuke dodged the swing, and got his mace stuck in the wall.

Sasuke got to his feet, and sliced a single dark elf's stomach open.

He then turned around, and took the top of another's head off.

Another swift turn skewered another elf on the blade.

The troll swatted Sasuke against the side wall, and left an imprint in the concrete.

Sasuke pushed himself up, and looked at the troll, the burning desire to kill the troll burned through his body.

The tattoo on Sasuke's arm glowed bright blue, his hands spat electricity, and his eyes emitted lightning. Sasuke stood up, and shouted, his yell echoed around the entire area, and caused the troll to cover his ears.

Sasuke charged, and a large blade made of lightning formed in his hand, the troll swung at Sasuke who smashed the lightning-sword against the troll's mace, and lit the troll up like a Christmas tree.

The troll stumbled backwards, and Sasuke charged, slicing into the troll's legs. Sasuke jumped onto the troll's back, and held his hands out as two lightning-knives appeared in his hands.

Sasuke rapidly stabbed the troll in the back multiple times, by the end he was coated in blood by the time he was ready for the final strike.

Sasuke jumped down onto the floor, and formed his hands into one, creating a lightning-axe, he reared back, and embedded the lightning-axe inside the troll's skull.

As Sasuke released the lightning-axe, the energy inside of him died down, and he walked off, letting the troll fall backwards before the ceiling collapsed.

_Sakura, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and maybe a few others enters in the next chapter…_

**Please comment!**


End file.
